Game On
by jennibare
Summary: The tale was old. A woman from one town, a man from another. Joined through space and time to find each other over and over. Once they had been named Oma and Shu, Roku and Min, now it was their turn. Mako and Korra. M


**Game On**

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: PG17 for language and sexual references.

Consider this a continuation of "Crossover".

_Before she could continue her babbling, he laughed gently, taking her face in his strong hands planting the sweetest kiss she could remember, "To play the game like we have before. To find each other again."_

_She quickly realized what he was talking about. With a stoic smile she agreed. Holding hands for a moment, white light then black surrounded them as they rushed through the universe._

_The game began again. As they had many lives before. And how they would many lives after. Crossover to come back. It was the game of soul mates._

_oooOOOooo  
_

The tale was old. Everyone knew it. A woman from one town, a man from another. Joined through space and time to find each other over and over. Once they had been named Oma and Shu, then Roku and Min, then Zuko and Katara, now it was their turn.

Mako and Korra.

_oooOOOooo  
_

"I'm going to bed," the spunky waterbender announced, slinging her pack onto her shoulder and heading to her room on the other side of their little rented room.

Mako found himself following the sway of the wrap around her hips, the bounce in her step, the way her back muscles rippled and her brunette hair pulled up in the ponytail swung. He watched the door shut unceremoniously behind her and long after she had retired from their company.

"Kissy, kissy. Someone's in looove." Bolin's voice broke Mako from his spell, sending a punch to the arm that made big brother wince, "Ow! What was that for?"

Mako grumbled a slew of words that equated "none of his business", "no", "stupid jerk", and "shut up".

"C'mon. Just admit it. You like the chick."

"Grow up."

But Bolin kept on. Poking and prodding, trying to get the dirt on the "couple". They'd been a group now for well over six months. Plenty of time to develop feelings, at least according to Bolin's romance timetable. "She is cute," Bolin teased rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "And you see the way she moves. Damn!" That got a punch to the arm and a loud wrestling match that brought the girl they were speaking of out of her room. Arms crossed she glared at the boys entwined on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Mako bolted upright, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nothing. Bolin's just being childish."

Bolin just laughed in that hearty way only he could, causally stood and stretched out his arms, shrugged into his coat and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Mako demanded. They had too much to do, too many people after them, too much responsibility to just… leave.

"Oh, dear sweet little brother, one day when you grow up you'll be able to go on these magic events called "dates". And I've got one with that smoking hot chick from the coffee shop. Don't wait up, bro," he swept his hands in the air and patted Mako's head like he was speaking to a four year old. Mako seriously wanted to punch him again, but he was out of reach and out the door before he could.

Stupid brother. He was the teddy bear of the two siblings and all the ladies wanted him. Mako on the other hand was terrible around the opposite sex. Except Korra. For some reason he felt at ease with her even when she was kicking his ass. It felt comfortable and that was an odd feeling for him.

Speaking of. There she was still standing arms crossed looking… intrigued, curious, confused?

Mako ducked his head, embarrassed by the whole scene, and returned to the scrolls on the floor. He was definitely going to kick his big brother's butt when he got back. He felt her sit next to him, staring at him. Out of the corner of his eye he confirmed that fact. He blushed again and pretended like nothing had happened, no words had been said, he was just innocently reviewing the papers.

"Mako?" her voice soft and questioning.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"You like me?" He froze. Yeah, he was definitely going to kick Bolin's ass.

"Bolin was just joking around. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Mako?" she drawled. "You. Like. Me?"

With a heavy sigh, he nodded then back pedaled his feelings, flailing with his hands and his mouth. "It's stupid. I mean we're around each other so much and I don't have much experience, I'm not like Bolin, and I just, it's weird, and I'm sorry. This is just business. I mean we've got too much to do and romantic feelings like that would be totally inappropriate."

Was that hurt he saw in her eyes? Oh, Spirits. He was so damn awful at all this. Why was he so bad at this? He returned to staring at the papers, looking but not seeing, willing either her to go back to her room or for the floor to open up and swallow him.

Instead he heard her shift, felt her hand on his chin turning to look at her. "So, just business, huh?" Those dark fingers flitted across his cheek, cupping his jaw. He was drowning in the ocean of her eyes. Lips parted he tried to breath as she climbed into his lap. This felt so very nice. "And you're sorry?"

"I don't-" the words trailed off when she strummed the back of his neck, he didn't know where his hands should go. Partly they wanted to go everywhere, touch as much of her silken skin as he could. The other part, the sensible part, was getting overruled. He clasped her arms holding on so he didn't fall into oblivion. "No. I'm not sorry."

She leaned in close, the air of her words stroking his lips, "Good." Lifting the red scarf from between them, she wrapped it around them both, tying them together, closing distances emotionally and physically. His eyes questioned what was to happen to next, and he noted hers did the same. Do we? Don't we? Back and forth. Until the spark, long dormant, ignited and he pressed forward. Her lips so, so soft. It was gentle and tentative growing more and more assured as moments passed. Korra opened her mouth and sucked in his bottom lip and Mako went mad with want and need. His hands trailed down those strong arms, over her slim waist, grabbing her ass and pulling her in tight against him. Reason was long out the window as they pressed and ground, kissed and moaned; clothes dropped and ripped pooling into a mix of reds, blues, and grays. Desire surging through both benders, why did this feel so familiar? Like it had been too long since their bodies were joined, like time and space had kept them apart and now here they were. Again.

His name breathed out as a moan from her as he suckled the space between her ear and neck. Her name panted against her skin when she offered her breasts to kiss. This was too much yet not enough. His blood boiled. From her little whimpers and mewls, he could tell she felt the same. This time her eyes questioned, do we, don't we?

"Please?" he begged without saying a word. To his surprise she lifted from his lap and turned to go to her room. They had gone too far, he just knew it. He mentally kicked himself for his transgressions. This had been so far over the line that he was certain he ruined everything they had. Beginning to gather his clothes, he heard Korra clear her throat. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, motioning to her bed. Shock froze him, then she smiled that little half-smile, and he ran to her, lifting her from her spot and tossing her on the bed.

Despite both their lack of experience something instinctual drove them on, pressing and rocking, angling and touching, like their fights they knew what moves to make at the right times until like an explosion, they were left trying to recover their breaths, bodies and souls entwined.

"I missed you," his heart sang.

"What took you so long?" her soul replied.

"I lost my way, but I'm here now."

"Forever?"

"Always."


End file.
